


失效离婚通告

by yestoall9597



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoall9597/pseuds/yestoall9597





	失效离婚通告

0.  
田柾国凑过来要吻他的时候，金泰亨侧过脸把人推开：“不要，我明天还要上节目……”  
话没说完，浴袍就已经被人拆得半开。田柾国湿热的唇舌裹住他胸前的乳粒，惹他“啊”地惊叫起来。  
还想说不，但身体已经太熟悉他的触碰，很快地起了反应。田柾国难得这样不遗余力地挑逗他。金泰亨伸手揪他的头发：“别……”但身前性器被他裹进口腔时，再多的话就说不上来了。  
粘腻的吞咽声在安静的卧室里显著得让人脸红。金泰亨无从招架地仰起脖子，手也从他头发上松开，转而去揪床单。等床单被他揪得七零八落了，他绷紧了腹部，忍不住往更深的地方顶时，田柾国又松了口，用手帮他揉出来。  
黏稠的液体溅了两人满身。金泰亨喘着气，半靠在床边，恰好能看见田柾国抬起他那张脸。英俊的，潮湿的。眉眼浓郁，皮肤苍白。嘴唇湿润又嫣红，有一点肿了。  
联想到这唇刚刚在他身上都做过什么，金泰亨就又难以自拔地硬了起来。  
田柾国就着手上沾的精液，去给他做润滑。金泰亨气他不顾自己拒绝，这样硬来，于是不怎么配合地扭着，还想挣扎。但他身后穴肉早迫不及待地裹住田柾国的手指，随着他扭动更引着那根手指在他体内深入。这模样比起挣扎，倒更像是在求欢。  
田柾国找他体内的敏感点，熟练地揉按。金泰亨立刻老实下来，低喘着不动了。他还在置气，咬着唇不肯出声，但身后穴肉却委屈地颤抖着，像快要被他按出水了。田柾国用手搅得差不多了，才退出来掰他的臀肉，把紫涨的凶器捅进去。身体被进入的瞬间金泰亨还是没忍住叫出声来，一半是疼的，另一半是愉悦。田柾国揉他的臀，帮他放松。等到整根被他全吞进去，才不紧不慢地，开始肏动。  
一下，又一下。次次都顶在他要命的点上。粉色的脚趾在深灰色的床单上勾起又蹭动着，仿佛想借由这一点微不足道的摩擦来缓解体内灭顶的快感。但脚踝马上就被田柾国捞起来，腿搭上他精壮厚实的肩膀，借此被摆弄成一个羞耻的姿势，方便他更深入的冲撞。  
一下，又一下。勾连着体液，发出恼人的拍打声。金泰亨像条鱼，身体里还连着湖泊，能被他轻易挤按出腥淡的水。液体顺着两人交合的地方，淌过他的股缝，又打湿床单。太湿了，连带田柾国的性器也变得滑润，一丝阻滞也没有地，轻易地冲撞进他体内，把他重重摔进床褥，又狠狠抛上云端。  
“呃……柾国……”  
虽然早就清晰地、深入地了解过这人的性能力有多强，但还是在被这人干到膝盖发软后，觉得害怕。  
“轻一点……要……呜……要坏了……”  
但往常强悍又温柔的男人，今天却变得反常的沉默和固执。面对他的求饶，也一点心软的迹象也没有，仍然不知疲倦地深入顶弄着。  
“……柾国……”  
嘴巴里填满涎液，说话像是在呜咽。  
“……柾国啊……”  
酣畅淋漓的性事，仿佛还缺一个吻。  
他今天为什么不吻他。  
他颤抖着，服从地，毫无保留地在田柾国身下达到高潮，又忍着不适敞开腿，迎接他仿佛不知疲倦的新一轮的掠夺。想责怪他不知餮足，但想到这人已经许久没同他做，或许是憋坏了，就又觉得不忍心。  
于是也难得放纵地配合他，任他一次又一次的疯狂索取，任他在自己身上胡作非为。  
等到在浴室又做完两次，总算千辛万苦地被他清理干净，又昏昏沉沉地被抱上床时，天光已经泛白了。金泰亨打了个哈欠，伏在枕头上，昏沉间还不忘责怪：“我真的要早起录节目啊，下次不准再这样不讲道理……拜托你忍到我这次休假吧，到时候你想要多少都随你……”  
“金泰亨。”  
“嗯？”  
他闭着眼睛，只觉得倦极时发出的声音也不像是自己的。半梦半醒间想着，田柾国的声音可真好听啊……尤其是，在这种时候。像刚抽完一支潮湿的烟，性感极了。  
“……我们离婚吧。”

1.  
田柾国说要和他离婚吗？  
第二天一早，金泰亨哈欠连天地坐在化妆间，迟疑地想着昨晚睡前听到的那句话。  
到底是真的说了，还是他做梦了。  
金泰亨和田柾国结婚三年，关系算不上多好，但平日里也称得上是相敬如宾，从没为什么事情吵过架。他们在圈子里是有名的模范夫夫，这对两人的事业或多或少都有帮助，这几年光是情侣档的代言就接了不少。这时候离婚，无异于自砸招牌，少了许多好处不说，稍不留意就会被骂人设崩坏，多上许多没必要的麻烦。  
明明一开始结婚，就是为了这种互利共赢的局面，不是吗。金泰亨不能理解，田柾国为什么突然说要离婚。  
难道他有了喜欢的人？  
金泰亨皱眉。  
要真是那样，他倒也不能拦着他追求真爱。  
回想起当初两人结婚，田柾国半是被利诱半是被胁迫地在协议上签了字的情景。他不满意自己，好像也无可厚非。  
金泰亨不得不阻止自己继续想下去。  
也许是做梦呢，又或者听错了。金泰亨想着，集中心思去看眼前的台本。  
下了床就提离婚，哪怕他们不是谈情说爱的关系，也还是太冷情了点。田柾国哪有那么坏。  
这样想着，总算潦草地把今天的台本看了个大概。  
金泰亨今天明显的不在状态。  
“…所以，这部电影是您迄今为止拍得最用心的一部咯？”主持人和导演聊了一圈之后，突然把问题抛给金泰亨。  
金泰亨状况外地眨了眨眼睛，慢了半拍地答：“…对。”  
节目组的人在场外捅了捅金泰亨小助理的胳膊肘：“喂，你们大明星今天怎么回事。这样说话不怕得罪人的吗！”  
小助理早就紧张地捏坏了手里的台本。这问题问得烦人，一不小心就要把金泰亨以往合作过的大导们得罪个遍。但泰亨哥说话往往滴水不漏的，今天怎么呆得像个木头人一样！  
助理拽着人的胳膊恳求：“这段麻烦你一定帮我剪掉。”他看向台上明显心不在焉的人：“他最近行程太辛苦了，大概是没休息好。”  
“所以说，您这次预期的票房会是多少？”  
台本上有这一问吗？小助理听得直冒冷汗，赶紧低头翻台本。金泰亨这次来宣传的电影，是彻头彻尾的文艺片。虽然很有希望拿奖，但票房实在没什么可期待的。问什么不好，偏偏问票房。小助理看向台上的主持人，心想，这不是哪壶不开提哪壶吗！  
所幸金泰亨虽然心不在焉，但也不是完全傻掉。闻言只笑了笑，说不好猜，不过希望能卖好。  
大概是觉出来这主持人问题问得古怪，金泰亨神情也专注了不少。  
主持人笑笑，又转回头去和导演聊。  
聊完电影，自然要提几句自己。导演和夫人结婚三十年，被主持人问着，笑眯眯地讲了好几则夫妻间的趣事，还有孩子的。  
“那么”，主持人接着这话头，问：“泰亨呢？和田先生计划过孩子的事情吗？”  
已经第三次了，问的又是台本上没有的问题。金泰亨和小助理同时皱了眉。  
这主持人什么来路啊。  
小助理扭头，不满地看向节目导演。按照合约，不在台本上的内容，他们可以不答。但大概是金大明星的私生活太有吸引力，节目组的人全兴致勃勃地听着，没有要喊停的意思。  
这群老油条！小助理在心里咬牙切齿，又忍不住看回台上。  
金泰亨面色已经冷淡了许多，不欲多答地说，暂时没这个打算。  
“哦？泰亨不喜欢小孩？”  
金泰亨说，没有，喜欢的。  
“那看来是田先生不喜欢。”  
金泰亨愣了愣，想反驳。但主持人已经顺理成章地开始了下一个话题了。  
知道自己被人带跑了，金泰亨抿嘴，觉得气闷。这访谈播出来，田柾国说不定又要被骂没人情味。  
但也不能怪他犹豫。他也不知道田柾国，到底喜不喜欢小孩。  
“您和田先生想必感情一定很好吧？当年顶着那么大的压力，一声不吭地就公开了。田先生甚至为此退了团。”  
主持人问得慢条斯理，重重咬在退团两个字上。  
金泰亨看向主持人。那人长得不算差，弯着一双笑眼，也看向自己。  
怎么思考都没印象的一张脸。自己到底什么时候得罪了他。  
“也没办法，被拍到了，就公开了。”金泰亨含着笑，轻描淡写地答。  
“可那照片…”  
“导演，”金泰亨看向后台，无视了主持人还在问话：“不好意思，我要休息一下。”  
大概是自知理亏，节目组的人赶忙喊了卡。  
工作人员陆陆续续来台上，给他们补妆，整理造型。小助理赶紧跑来，给自家大明星递水，又因为耽误了拍摄进度，体贴地订好了整个节目组的咖啡。  
“小张，”金泰亨带人回了待机室，关了门，问：“这主持人什么来头啊？”  
助理刚刚在台下时，就早早查过了。这时候被问到，也皱了眉，说：“是W公司的歌手出身，一直不温不火的，最近几年转型做了艺能，反响还不错。哥和他这是第一次合作，之前从没有过什么交集，真不知道这人吃错了什么药，在发疯。”  
那或许就是单纯地想问问他的私生活，博人眼球。金泰亨想着，也还是觉得古怪。  
正逢小助理订的咖啡到了，小助理赶紧拿着分了，同节目组的人说了些好话。金泰亨坐在待机室里仔细地翻台本，就听见有人敲门进来。  
“谢谢你的咖啡。”主持人自顾自地开门进来，又把门合上。一双笑眼要笑不笑地看着他，浑身上下写满了来者不善。  
这会仔细地看着，倒确实有几分眼熟，好像在哪见过。金泰亨想着。W公司…W公司的话…  
脑海里闪过零星画面。金泰亨顿住：“你…”  
“你认识田柾国？”  
语气不太确定，但看见那人要笑不笑的面上彻底没了笑意以后，他就知道自己猜对了。  
“你配不上田柾国。”那人说，面色一瞬间变得有些狠戾。金泰亨没想到他会这么直白，一时间竟觉得无话可说。  
舆论往往都是说田柾国配不上他的居多。金泰亨虽然没这么想过，但说他配不上田柾国的，还是第一次听说。  
“刚刚的问题，不敢答了吗？”像是平复了心情，主持人又慢条斯理地问：“是怕我提那张照片的事吗？”  
这人喜欢田柾国。金泰亨心想。这发现莫名让他觉得心情糟糕。  
不光喜欢田柾国，甚至还不知怎么的，知道了当年那张照片的事情。

2.  
一开始被拍到的人，其实不是田柾国。  
会议室里烟雾缭绕，代表已经抽了十几支烟。几份报纸甩在会议桌上，金泰亨无所谓地低着头，没表情地看着。  
“金泰亨与神秘男酒店门前热吻”“新晋影帝性取向为男”“约炮？酗酒？震碎三观”…五花八门的标题，真是说什么的都有。  
金泰亨皱眉，甩甩头发：“真的就是个误会。”  
他去参加朋友婚礼，不小心喝大了，偏偏遇上那人。那人摆明了对他有意思，趁他喝醉不管不顾地纠缠上来，居然没留心狗仔。偏偏被在酒店门口拍到了。偏偏两人货真价实地吻上了。  
金泰亨看那照片，因为距离隔得远，又因为角度问题，只露了金泰亨一张脸，和那人的小半张侧脸。  
真坏。明明那人比自己咖位还大，怎么偏偏只拍自己，不拍他。  
“现在没别的办法，”代表又抽了支烟，哑着嗓子说：“找到那人，承认恋爱，这事儿也就过去了。”  
同性婚姻已经合法，就算社会舆论仍然不怎么包容，但正常同性恋爱也比约炮滥交之类的传闻好上太多。金泰亨是演员，恋爱对他来说，影响倒不那么大。  
“所以，泰亨。照片上那个人，是谁？”  
照片上另一个人，意料外的不买他的账。  
“泰亨，你也知道。我现在还在上升期，这时候爆恋爱，还是同性，对我影响不好。”  
那人在电话那头，慢条斯理地说。  
“况且，我们也没有真的怎么样。那照片你拿给我粉丝看，都不一定能认出来。这时候让我出来顶锅，未免太强人所难。除非…”  
“除非什么？”  
“除非，”那人低笑：“除非你答应我，真的和我发生点什么。”  
这话说的暗示意味十足，又恶心。金泰亨下意识地拒绝：“不可能。”  
“别这么绝情嘛，那天被我亲的时候不挺乖的吗？”  
“我就这一个要求。不行的话，我也没什么可说的了。”  
说完就挂了电话。金泰亨握着话筒，愣了。  
“其实，倒也不是不行…”经纪人轻声开了头，但看见金泰亨神色，又住了嘴。  
“大不了就这样吧。”金泰亨没什么表情：“无非多一点负面，也没什么。”  
“泰亨，别任性！这事不仅仅影响到你的名声。不提你手头的那几个代言，单说你势在必得的那部戏。”经纪人说：“那位导演一向最讨厌私生活混乱的艺人。你觉得你有了这样的传闻，又还在上升期，他还会把角色给你吗？”  
金泰亨果然迟疑了。他为准备那个试镜，已经下了许多功夫。任谁都看得出他多想演那部戏。  
“那我再和姓朴的谈谈。”金泰亨揉了揉头发，说。  
大不了就直接公开，照片上另一个人是他。好歹露了小半张脸，他还能不认吗。  
“倒也不是没别的办法。”一直没说话的代表，终于淡淡地说了一句。  
“有什么办法？”经纪人问。  
“咱们公司新出道的爱豆，不是有一个和朴影帝长得很像，外号小朴影帝的吗。我看了看那照片，要说是他，也没人看得出来。”  
金泰亨下意识地反对：“不行！”  
代表淡淡地看了他一眼，没理他。  
“绝对不行！不准扯上他。”金泰亨生了气，语气难得严肃起来。  
“反对也晚了，人我已经叫过来了。”代表把烟掐灭了，说：“怎么，泰亨，你认识他？”  
金泰亨梗住。  
说是认识，也不算。偶尔路过练习室，看见勾肩搭背的几个年轻男孩。见到他会弯腰问好，兔子眼睛亮晶晶的。不过是这样的点头之交。  
恋爱曝光对已经小有名气的金泰亨来说，不算什么。但对刚出道的小爱豆来说，却是天大的事情。  
代表的意思很明确，是要丢了田柾国，保他。  
“你不能这样。”金泰亨说，急得几乎和人吵了起来：“这事情本来就和他无关。你这样做，是毁了他。”  
“毁不毁的轮不到你定，”代表的语气也冷了下来：“我给他的补偿足够丰厚，这事情我也不逼他，让他自己选。金泰亨，别忘了这负面会影响你多少条代言。在公司这里，爆了负面也算你违约。都这会儿了，先别担心别人死活了吧。”  
金泰亨还要争，却听见有人敲了门。  
代表缓了语气，重重靠在椅背上：“进来吧。”  
“代表，”男孩走进来，又规规矩矩地鞠躬：“前辈。”  
他穿着简单的白t，露出来十分清爽干净的一张脸。眼睛圆圆的，像只兔子。笑起来的话，还有兔牙。代表打量他半天，说，确实挺像的。  
确实挺像的，但姓朴的远不及他好看。金泰亨乱糟糟地坐着，心想。那晚太月黑风高，他盯着那人下巴的线条，突然想到田柾国，一时居然鬼迷心窍。  
要是看清了眼睛，分辨出人，就好了。  
“柾国啊，叫你来是为什么，你已经听说了吧。”  
田柾国点头，下意识看了金泰亨一眼。  
一向矜贵又漂亮的人低了头，看不清表情。头发乱糟糟地支棱着，看着难得的狼狈。  
“这是条约内容，你可以看一下。solo出道、和知名作曲家合作、综艺、代言…和你现在的资源相比，保证只好不差。”  
他所在的组合才刚刚出道，原本能不能红，还不知道。要是签了这协议，就是保证要捧红他的意思。  
但他不签也能红的，金泰亨知道。  
金泰亨下意识地看他，想出声阻挠。代表却警告般地看他一眼，不让他说话。  
田柾国接过合约，一条一条地仔细看下来。  
“当然，虽然不强迫…但是公司希望你能签。”代表又点了支烟，淡淡地说。  
金泰亨愣了，继而怒声道：“代表！”  
田柾国看上去却稳重极了，闻言点头：“我知道了。”  
说完没什么犹豫地，签上自己的名字。  
签完抬了头，看向对面，才迟钝地发现自己一直忽略的事实。  
金泰亨的表情，很糟糕。

3.  
金泰亨突然想起来了，眼前这主持人，到底是谁。  
大约是田柾国练习生时期的好友，经常和他勾肩搭背的那一个。后来就不常见了，听说是去了别的公司。现在想来，确实是面熟的。  
恢复了拍摄以后，这人也还是不依不饶地盯着他。尽管在同别人问话，眼神也时不时地扫过来，看向他。  
金泰亨回想起刚刚他那句“你配不上田柾国”，血气又翻涌起来。莫名觉得很烦。  
尽管刚刚自己牙尖嘴利地怼了回去，说着“我和我老公般配不般配关你什么事。”但心里其实并不怎么有底气。  
特别是，他们假结婚的内情，这人也清楚。  
是田柾国告诉他的吗？金泰亨捏紧手心，胡思乱想。  
他从来不知道田柾国有这样一个朋友，关系还这样好。  
“…我的提问也就到这里了。不过，”主持人狡猾地眨眼，看向金泰亨：“今天是一个特殊的日子。我们节目组还准备了一点小惊喜。”  
“泰亨，”他装模作样地把话筒递过来：“还记得今天是什么日子吗？”  
这是台本上没有的环节。金泰亨皱了眉，一时居然想不起来。  
“对不起，”金泰亨道歉：“今天是几号？我已经过迷糊了。”  
说完去看台下的助理。助理正疯狂地冲他比划着什么，指着自己的无名指。  
“啊…”金泰亨看向自己指间的戒指：“是十一月二十三日到了吗？我的结婚纪念日。”  
到了今天，他们就结婚满三年了。  
主持人不动声色地笑了：“没错。所以，我们节目组特别给你安排了一个小惊喜。”  
工作人员走上来，递给他一件东西。是他的手机，已经贴好了话筒。  
“请你在现场给田先生打个电话，不能提我们还在拍摄中的事情。要是能从他那里听到一句“我爱你”，就算任务成功。”  
主持人眨了眨眼，露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
这是各种节目里常见的套路，场外连线，秀一波恩爱。在场所有人都不觉得有什么，只有台下的小助理，脸色发白。  
夭寿啊。小助理看着金泰亨的脸色，心想。  
这段就算剪掉不播，过段时间他俩感情不合的传闻也肯定会跑出来。在场这么多双眼睛，哪个不在等着看。  
他们泰亨哥，和田先生…分明就不是那样的关系。  
但金泰亨大约是骑虎难下，接过手机，面色还算镇定地拨通了电话。  
“喂。”电话很快就接通了，田柾国声音淡淡的，语气有点意外：“哥？有什么事吗？”  
“亲爱的。”金泰亨盯着面前的主持人，故意把话说得很肉麻。  
他在暗示田柾国，不知道他能不能听明白。  
“今天是我们的结婚纪念日，餐厅我已经订好了，你有没有给我准备礼物呀？”  
放在往常，这话绝不会从他口中说出来。金泰亨故意说得反常，心里也悬着，生怕那人听不出来。  
“我…”  
“亲爱的，”金泰亨打断他，不管不顾地继续说：“我爱你。”  
这话他从来没对田柾国说过，此刻突然说出口，仿佛世界都安静了许多。  
电话那头迟迟没有声音。  
“我说我爱你，你难道不说些什么吗？”他佯装生气，是催促，也是在刻意引导。  
只要他不傻…  
电话那头静了又静，直到金泰亨悬了一颗心，觉得有些尴尬了，才听到那人低沉又稳重的声音。  
“我也爱你。”  
嗓音好听到犯规了。隔着话筒，熨得他心脏酥麻。  
明明、大概、肯定，是在他的引导下，聪明地说出的假话。  
周围一片起哄的声音，主持人还想接过电话说点什么，金泰亨却先他一步，手忙脚乱地挂了电话。  
主持人脸色很差，几乎是显而易见的。  
而金泰亨则不知道是真的还是演的，在台下小助理目瞪口呆的注视中，缓缓红了脸颊。

4.  
出了会议室的门，金泰亨就彻底拉下了脸，走得风风火火。田柾国一头雾水，不清不楚地在后面跟着，受气包似的。  
不知道的人看了，还以为田柾国得罪了他。  
“你…”金泰亨脚步顿住，想说什么，又没说。  
他又怎么能知道他是怎么想的。  
就那么想红吗，为了那点好处，连名声都不要了？  
你知不知道这样做意味着什么？粉丝，队友，这些年来练习室里的拼搏。  
代表就是那样威胁一下，还能真的怎么样你不成吗。  
太多话挤在嘴边，偏偏问不出口。  
他们还没熟络到能让他这样出口指责。  
“你跟着我干嘛。”金泰亨最后回了头，问。  
他五官本来就凌厉。这会不笑了，看上去凶得可怕。  
“前辈，你生气了吗？”  
兔子一样的眼睛紧紧盯着他，嘴巴抿成了直线，腮边鼓起来两个小包。离得近了才发现，两个人已经差不多高了。  
金泰亨下意识地回避那双眼睛：“没有。”  
“对不起。”田柾国说完，又鞠躬：“给前辈添麻烦了。”  
“你没有…”  
“我不会打扰前辈的，前辈也不用担心我会借此做什么。”少年看着他，说得一板一眼：“合约上的事项，我会遵守的。”  
说完又弯腰：“真的很抱歉。”  
道歉做什么。金泰亨心里不是滋味地想，明明是我拖累你。  
他垂眸看他，还没完全长开的清瘦身板，因为常年练舞的缘故，腿上还缠着圈绷带。  
大概刚刚是被急匆匆地从练习室叫出来。  
代表刚刚，又是威逼又是利诱的，这孩子拒绝不了，又有什么错。  
说到底还是自己做了蠢事，才惹出这些麻烦。  
金泰亨叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“行了，别道歉了。”他仍然皱着眉，语气却已经和缓了许多。  
“吃饭了吗？”  
他带田柾国去公司食堂，找了个没什么人的角落吃饭。  
通稿已经发了出去，公司和媒体都打过招呼。这会网上各种言论满天飞，但乱说他的，确实少了不少。  
“金泰亨童星出道，到现在作品也有了，奖也拿了，还不让谈个恋爱了吗！有些人真是，管好你自己吧！”  
金泰亨饭吃了一半，筷子就不动了，拿手机专心刷了起来。  
“同性婚姻合法大半年了，有些直男直女还在那边搞崆峒言论呢。清醒一下吧，你们的时代早就过去了！”  
金泰亨粉丝本来就多，消息爆出来以后已经隐忍了一个上午。这会得了准话，总算敢大声为哥哥说话，各种新闻下的评论几乎是一边倒。  
但看着看着，金泰亨眉毛就皱了起来。  
“但是话说，田柾国是谁？搜索了一下，刚出道两个月呢。kkkkk，队友和粉丝得多委屈呢。”  
“抱上金影帝的大腿，准备走捷径博出位吧。kkkkkk，现在的年轻人，真是…”  
“说实话，这则恋情我真的反对。金泰亨条件这么好，找谁不行，这小爱豆看着真的不行。”  
“我不信！这一定是公司在捆绑炒作捧新人！之前贴朴大佬，现在又来贴我们泰亨！拒绝扶贫！求求公司放过金泰亨！”  
帮田柾国说话的，几乎是没有。  
金泰亨看看对面还在慢条斯理吃饭的人，突然庆幸起公司不准新人用手机的规定来。幸好，这些他都看不到。  
金泰亨想了想，打开手机前置摄像头。  
“柾国，看镜头。”  
田柾国懵懵地抬头，一脸茫然地听见“咔嚓”一声，才后知后觉地“啊”了一下。  
但帅哥就是帅哥，怎么拍都好看。金泰亨一边编辑文字，一边头也不抬地和他说：“接着吃，别管我。”  
sns更新一则：谢谢大家，我特别喜欢他。  
配图是笑容灿烂的金泰亨，和一脸茫然的田柾国。这算表明态度，也算暗示自己粉丝，有再多不满，也看在他的面子上，别乱讲话。  
但谎总是越扯越大。  
金泰亨脾气不小，又总想在这事情上护着他。接受采访、上综艺、发sns…既然公开了恋情，干脆一不做二不休，到处说田柾国的好话。金泰亨本来童星出道，国民度就好，加上这事情闹得大，几乎是人人知道。田柾国这名字一下子频繁地出现在人眼前，还真如金泰亨粉丝所说，蹭了一波好热度。  
只是等到一个月后，田柾国终于拿到了手机的时候，才发现。他们两个居然早就成了别人眼中的模范情侣了。  
采访里，金泰亨低头娇羞：“我男朋友对我特别好，吃饭经常帮我剥虾。”  
节目上，金泰亨跳了段田柾国的舞蹈：“这歌挺好听的，可惜我没他跳的好。”  
sns：“今天天气很好”配图不知道什么时候拍的田柾国背影一张。  
田柾国看看手机，又看向眼前的人。金泰亨冷着漂亮的一张脸，好像不怎么想搭理他，表情还有点不耐烦。  
“所以说，你答应吗？”金泰亨又问了一遍。  
“嗯？”  
“情侣节目，你要和我一起参加吗。”金泰亨把头扭回去，不看他：“不想就算了。不过这节目热度很高。”他想了想，又认真地说：“而且我问过，里面可以加入很多你自己的部分。对你应该帮助很大。”  
果然因为是演员吗。在外人面前演那么多，无非就是想早点兑现之前合约上捧红自己的承诺。田柾国其实总是不太能摸清他的想法，但是…  
“嗯。”田柾国看着他，点头：“我愿意参加。”

5.  
金泰亨回到家的时候，田柾国还在工作室里忙着。  
金泰亨走到房间门口，敲他的门。看到那人从几块液晶屏前抬头，脸在屏幕的光下显得很柔和。  
“哥你回来了…稍等。”  
他摘了耳机，又关了显示屏。跟着他出来，还带上了门。  
“你工作室里不要总是不开灯，这样对眼睛不好。”金泰亨皱眉说着，接过他递来的温水，在沙发上坐好。  
田柾国含笑说好，也到他对面坐着。  
金泰亨一时就不说话了。哪回不是答应得好好的…没一次认真听过！  
但他还隐约为了刚刚的电话尴尬着，居然觉得不太好意思讲话。  
他说了那种话…  
“哥今天见到恩星了吗？”田柾国看着他有点坐立不安的模样，问。  
“恩星？”金泰亨茫然地想了想。  
哦，是那个主持人。  
“嗯…”  
叫的好亲热。那人也会喊他柾国吗。  
想了想又问：“你怎么知道的？”  
“恩星打电话联络我了。说今天采访了哥，还说哥请大家喝了咖啡，很感谢之类的。”  
金泰亨脸色难看地僵硬住。  
所以他也知道…  
“那个电话是…”  
“是节目组的安排。恩星告诉我了。”  
“啊…”  
金泰亨愣住。想再问，又觉得没必要。  
想问他是接电话之前就知道了，还是不知道。  
想问他，说的那句话…  
但问清楚了，又有什么必要。他话里暗示得那么明显了，田柾国又不是傻的，怎么可能听不出来。  
更何况。金泰亨想，田柾国又不是傻的。没准也知道，恩星喜欢他。  
“解释清楚了就好。那我先回房间了。”金泰亨放下水杯，神色怏怏地起身。  
“哥在不高兴？”  
田柾国抬头，看着他，问。  
“我没有…”金泰亨不耐烦地侧过头。  
“没有就好。”  
…更不高兴了。  
“哥。”田柾国也放下水杯，说。  
“嗯？”  
“我昨晚说的事情，你考虑的怎么样了？”  
“你昨晚说的什…”金泰亨问了一半，突然想起什么来，顿住。  
“你真要和我离婚？”  
原来不是做梦。  
金泰亨惊讶地看他，一时说不清自己是什么感受。  
田柾国这些年长开了很多。下颌线条锋利，脸颊的肉也没了。突然看过去，才惊觉他早已经是个比自己还强壮的成年男人。  
“嗯。”田柾国还是一如既往的稳重。  
“为什么…”  
明明他们现在这样，就算、就算没有什么感情，也称得上和睦相处，互利共赢…  
“哥不知道吗？”田柾国难得露出意外的表情：“我们的合约期限只有三年啊。”  
三年。到今天，他们结婚整三年。  
“况且，”田柾国低了头，苦笑：“哥从一开始，不是就不愿意吗。”

6.  
参加那档情侣节目的事情，金泰亨嘴上说着麻烦，其实背地里偷偷做了不少功课。  
节目很简单，就是几组情侣的日常真人秀。平时会有一些任务，完成了能拿到一些奖励。金泰亨翻着往期节目，不光仔细看了，还认真做了笔记。  
要多夸夸对方，但不能太肉麻。在节目里不能显得太娇气了，该干的活都要干。做家务的时候要分工…  
这样想着，金泰亨愣了一下。  
他们从没一起住过，甚至并不经常见面。  
等到拍摄那天，两人见了面的时候，金泰亨甚至觉得有些面生了。田柾国十九岁，还是日新月异的年纪，几天不见仿佛就又高了点。他最近正忙着准备solo出道的新专辑，似乎是累惨了，见到他以后打过招呼，就开始打哈欠。  
“喂…”金泰亨拉着他，趁还没开拍，说起了悄悄话：“在节目里你不能再喊我前辈了，听上去好假。”  
“那喊什么？”田柾国想了想：“亲爱的？”  
两个人不约而同地抖了下肩膀。肉麻死了。  
“…喊我哥吧…我喊你小国。”  
“好，”田柾国弯了眼睛：“泰亨哥。”  
明明也才大他两岁不到。但被他这样一喊，觉得心尖像被轻轻拨了一下。痒痒的。  
田柾国一直都很讨人喜欢。  
节目开拍以后，无论是工作人员、同档节目的嘉宾，亦或是日后收看节目的观众，都对田柾国赞不绝口。  
年轻，英俊，体贴，有礼貌。说话做事总是认真又专注，一板一眼的，有种不自知的可爱。  
节目才播出一期，网上的评论就炸了。  
“呜呜呜呜我终于理解金影帝为什么看上小田了，这男人实在太帅了啊呜呜呜呜！帮金泰亨修游戏手柄那里男友力炸了啊！”  
“这男人还有什么是不会的吗？进可上舞台连唱带跳，退可作曲剪辑做家务修电器…你们听过他出道前发布的自作曲吗？我耳朵已经怀孕了。”  
“而且你们有没有注意到，他眼神一直没离开过金泰亨…和别的嘉宾聊天的时候也能顺手接过他哥手里的水，拧开瓶盖再还给他…分配家务活的时候，让金泰亨擦桌子，自己把扫地拖地啥的脏活累活全包了，这真的太宠了吧！”  
“既然如此我就来安利我们家小田了！弟弟唱歌跳舞作曲全能，身高腿长模特身材还有八块肌！走过路过不要错过啊！”  
金泰亨看到这条评论，顿住，瞄向旁边那人平坦的腹部。  
“怎么？”田柾国出声询问。  
金泰亨心虚地摇头：“没什么。”  
“你们两个讲什么悄悄话呢！”经纪人坐在一旁，脾气快要炸了：“有没有听见我说的！公司打算让你们搬去一起住！”  
“啊？”  
金泰亨呆住。田柾国倒是很平淡，大概刚刚没走神。  
此刻还平稳地向他解释：“最近因为节目热度很高，跟着我们的人也多了。公司怕我们被拍到不怎么来往，被人抓住把柄。”  
“但哥不同意的话，也没关系。”田柾国说着，看他的表情，又补充。  
“没有。”金泰亨愣了愣，说：“我有什么好不同意的。”  
田柾国就笑了。意味难明地。  
真的搬到一起住的时候，金泰亨还难得忐忑了一把。临走前一晚上没睡好觉，被子踢到床下，又捡回来。就这么顶着两个黑眼圈过去，才发现空荡荡的房子里没有人，只摆了田柾国的几样行李。  
简单的小拉杆箱，和几个大纸箱，标着轻拿轻放，大概是他的设备。  
金泰亨这才想起来，田柾国solo出道了，这两天正忙着打歌。  
于是“同居”的紧张心情也散了个七七八八，不知不觉放松下来。  
起初那段时间，田柾国在家的时候很少。深夜回来睡两个小时，天一擦亮就又走了。他动作很轻，往往金泰亨根本意识不到他什么时候来的。偶尔在家里遇见，看见男孩越发消瘦的脸颊，金泰亨觉得心疼，总要从冰箱里掏出一堆营养品塞给他。  
“谢谢哥。”田柾国捧着一堆乱七八糟，好脾气地笑。  
田柾国那首歌，成绩很好，是今年的黑马。金泰亨表面上不说，背地里却一直挂着音乐播放软件，给他刷着歌。  
是他自己作词作曲的，一首抒情歌。曲子很柔和，歌词却挺甜的。大意是说喜欢的人像冬天的小熊，漂亮可爱又难捉摸。  
网上全认准了这歌是写给金泰亨的，金泰亨却清楚两人之间的关系，不会这样自作多情。见了田柾国，也只是夸他新歌好听，别的什么也没多说。  
哪怕他真的有喜欢的人，自己也没资格说什么。  
这样想着，却是微妙地感觉有点难过。  
“哥，”田柾国抬头，看着他。最近他们关系似乎熟络了许多。下了节目，田柾国也还是叫他哥。  
“等到后天，我打歌期就结束了。到时候能找哥要个奖励吗？”  
金泰亨愣了一下：“当然可以。”  
田柾国就笑了，笑得金泰亨心跳都乱了半拍。  
怎么还要奖励啊，金泰亨胡乱地想。这人怎么这么可爱，还像个小孩。

7.  
金泰亨回到自己房间，翻出合约，仔仔细细地看了看。  
当时他签得心不在焉，又草率，结婚三年都没仔细看过。  
现在翻出来，才发现原来有许多款项，他都是第一次看。  
比如“在未得甲方允许的情况下，乙方不得以任何形式对甲方进行言语骚扰、肢体触碰”。  
这算什么，仿佛把田柾国当色狼。  
又比如“由于双方为协议婚姻，婚前、婚后财产均各自保有，离婚时不计入共同财产。”  
又好像田柾国会抢他钱一样。  
金泰亨一条一条看着，觉得心酸。公司当初偏心得太厉害，对田柾国太苛刻了。  
这样的条约，田柾国又是怎么忍下了三年。  
直到看到底，不起眼的一条，写着“协议期限三年，三年后甲方有权终止婚姻关系。”  
好像生怕结婚久了，金泰亨会被纠缠。却完全不提要是田柾国想离婚该怎么办。  
怪不得田柾国想要离婚，还要好言好语地和他商量。  
要是他不同意的话…  
金泰亨苦笑。他又有什么资格不同意呢。  
他推开门，回到客厅。田柾国还在沙发上坐着。神色呆呆的，不知道在想什么。  
“好。”  
金泰亨说，没头没尾地。  
“嗯？”田柾国看他，还没反应过来，面色无辜的茫然。  
“我看了看合约，确实是三年。离婚的事情，我同意。”  
“具体的协议你来拟吧，想要怎么样，都随你。”  
不知道是不是错觉，还是光线的原因。田柾国脸上看上去，没什么血色。  
“好，”他点头：“我会尽快拟好。”

*合约部分瞎写的，不要当真。

8.  
和田柾国结婚，是因为一次意外。  
那天金泰亨被拉去参加一场婚礼，没想到婚礼被安排在了游轮上，所有人还要在游轮上住一晚。他想打电话，告诉田柾国自己晚上不回家了，却发现田柾国居然也来了。  
他是备受瞩目的新星，又有和金泰亨这层关系，于是也受了邀请，打完歌就赶过来了。金泰亨算着时间，今天是他最后一场打歌，可以好好玩玩了，就没提出来要送他走。  
游轮缓缓离了岸，金泰亨走到田柾国旁边，伸手夺他手里的酒。  
“小孩子不准喝这个。”金泰亨说着，给他换了橙汁。  
田柾国难得的不服气：“我不是小孩了。几个月前我就满二十了。我现在已经是结婚都可以的年纪了。”  
“噗嗤”金泰亨笑着，弹他的脑门：“你要和谁结婚啊，年纪不大操的心还挺多。”  
“哥也才比我大两岁，”田柾国冷了表情，认真地说：“一年零九个月。泰亨哥和我差不了多少。”  
金泰亨愣了愣，正想哄他两句，就被旁边的人喊住了。  
“泰亨，可以聊聊吗。”朴影帝满含深意地看他一眼，又刻意地扫过田柾国。  
那眼神不怎么和善，扫得兔子也炸了毛，浑身警戒地看他，像是随时能蹦起来和他打架。  
“有什么事不能在这说吗。”金泰亨语气不太好，但顾及在场人多眼杂，不太好直接下他的面子。  
“不能在这说。”朴影帝坚持，又看了眼田柾国。  
金泰亨瘪瘪嘴：“好吧。”  
他丢下炸毛的田柾国，跟着朴影帝，去了没人的角落。姓朴的没什么重要的事情要和他说，无非是贼心不死，又想来和他牵扯。金泰亨想起他那副嘴脸，就觉得想吐。  
“麻烦你能不能别再来烦我了，我有男朋友，你看不到吗？”  
“是那个长得和我很像的小子吗？”朴影帝笑得自信十足：“泰亨，你觉得有了他，就能忘掉我？”  
不愧是影帝，好强烈的自信。金泰亨翻了个大白眼，懒得多费口舌。  
“泰亨，我知道你还在生我的气。再给我一次机会好吗？”朴影帝看着他，又看向不远处的角落，眯起眼睛：“还是说你真的喜欢上他了？不会吧？他知道和你接吻的人是我，知道你把他当成我的替代品，也情愿？”  
“你说什么呢！”金泰亨条件反射地否认：“他和这件事没关系！我警告你离他远一点，也别再来骚扰我了！”  
“哦…”朴影帝拖长了音：“所以你不喜欢他，对吗？”  
金泰亨心虚了，胡乱地点头：“不喜欢。他就是一小孩。快滚吧你。”  
朴影帝笑得意味深长，麻溜地滚了。  
金泰亨按住自己的脸，觉得有些发烫。  
他在想什么…他刚刚甚至。差一点就承认了，他喜欢他。  
回到原先的地方，田柾国还坐着不动。情绪不太高的样子，旁边有人来搭话，但看他不理不睬的模样，就又走了。  
金泰亨走近了，才发现他手里拿的杯子里又换回了酒。  
“怎么又喝酒了。”金泰亨皱眉，要去夺。  
田柾国难得固执，不仅没让他夺走，还顺势扣住了他的手。  
“你放开…柾国？田柾国？”  
金泰亨伸手在他眼前晃了下。田柾国低着头，一言不发。  
“天…喝多了吗…”金泰亨自言自语地说着，伸手要扶他起来。  
“乖…小国，听话。”  
金泰亨放软了声音哄他，他居然真的乖乖跟着他，站了起来。  
金泰亨送他回房间，摸出两人的房卡，才发现，原来工作人员理所当然地给他们俩订了一间房。  
金泰亨要出门，想问问还有没有多的空房间，却不想身后的人拽了他的手腕，起身抱过来。  
手臂揽住他的腰，他被人完整地裹在胸膛里，才迟钝地，觉得紧张。  
“哥，我不是小孩子了。”田柾国把下巴枕在他肩膀上，趴在他耳边，有点委屈地说。  
吐息间热气喷洒在金泰亨的耳垂，小巧莹润的耳朵立刻被烧得红了。  
金泰亨觉得腿软，想推开他，说着：“你喝醉了…”却不防下一刻田柾国似乎是觉得好玩，一口咬上他的耳垂。  
还用牙齿轻轻碾了碾。  
脑子里名为“理智”的弦，一下子绷断了。  
他几乎是不受控制地，受了田柾国的控制。  
明明就是喜欢的，还不敢说。  
喜欢得不得了，所以顺从了那人的亲吻，敞开了迎接他的触碰，还在他吻上自己皮肤的时候，不受控制地发出了腻人的闷哼。  
“小国…你喝多了…不要这样…”一边这样说着，一边蜷曲着腿，妄图掩盖自己直白的反应。  
最终就住了嘴，顺理成章地，在那人身下心甘情愿地哼叫起来。  
田柾国热情极了，忍不住地吻他，还在捅入他体内的时候，咬他的耳朵，低低地喊他的名字。  
哪怕金泰亨没喝醉，也忍不住生出了自己仿佛被他爱着的错觉…  
他们一直折腾到很晚才停下来。

9.  
睡醒的时候还有片刻的怔愣。金泰亨断断续续地回想，才记起昨夜的一些片段。  
田柾国喝醉了，然后…  
大概是听到了动静，田柾国在被窝里翻个身，不满地摸索了一下，伸长了手，把金泰亨搂了过来。  
金泰亨这才直观感受到他平日清瘦的外形下藏着的肌肉。他搂着他，像只小狮子搂着玩偶。  
“柾国…”金泰亨试探着开口。又犹豫。  
昨晚他是清醒的吗，还是喝多了。  
也许是年轻男孩正常的生理反应，又或者是，或许他也有点喜欢他？  
这样想着，脸一下子就红透了。  
恼人的电话偏偏这时候响起来。  
是经纪人，语气严肃，十万火急。金泰亨沉默地听了半晌，停顿的时间越来越长，最后还是闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
“知道了，我会和他讲。”  
等到田柾国睡醒以后，听到的第一句话，是“对不起”。  
原本一睡醒看到他，忍不住的笑意，被这句话狠狠地冻在了脸上。  
田柾国揉着眼睛爬起来，哑着嗓子，问，怎么了。  
原来昨晚在游艇上，混入的狗仔拍到了金泰亨和朴影帝私下对话的照片。这一次朴影帝清晰地露了脸，两个人避开了旁人，距离还颇亲密。  
舆论炸开了锅，有说金泰亨劈腿的，也有说两人只是普通朋友的。还有人惊觉朴影帝和田柾国长得相似，笑说金泰亨只喜欢同一款的。  
还有些为数不多的猜测，说，金泰亨和田柾国之前从无交集，会不会上一次，被拍到的其实也不是田柾国。  
田柾国听完，揉了揉头发，面色糟糕：“哥想怎么办。”  
金泰亨愣了愣，结果又说了一句，对不起。  
经纪人给出的方案有两个，一个是分手，另一个是结婚。  
用结婚击破感情不合的传闻，也防止朴影帝那边，再做什么手脚。  
“我们的节目还在播…这时候说分手，不合适。”金泰亨绞尽脑汁地想着理由，但仍然觉得很抱歉：“结婚的话，我会要求公司签更好的资源给你。除了在媒体前做做样子，别的你想怎么样都可以。”  
“就当是…就当是签了个公司，或者什么的吧。我不会拦着你恋爱或者找别人，等时机合适了，我们离婚就好。”  
说话声音越来越小，金泰亨自己也觉得，自己太得寸进尺了：“…对不起。”  
他还这么年轻，原本就被自己拖累得退了团、挨了骂、不能和别人恋爱。这下子自己居然还厚颜无耻地，求他同自己结婚。  
“就当我没提过吧。”金泰亨看着田柾国糟糕的脸色，说：“我会再想办法…”  
“想怎么样都可以吗。”田柾国眼里的寒气快要溢出来：“哥倒是什么都舍得。”  
明明气得不行，气得想要摔门出去，再也不理面前这个人了。  
但看见金泰亨耷拉着脸，头发凌乱，脖子上还留着几块青紫的模样，果然还是硬不下心肠。  
田柾国头疼地揉了揉眉心。  
“结婚吧。”他心想，破罐子破摔吧。  
看见金泰亨懵懵的神色，他又重复了一遍：“结婚吧。”  
和之前一样不合时宜地，他又对面前这人心软了。

10.  
真的到了离婚的时候，金泰亨仔细翻了合约，才发现。当初承诺给田柾国的许多资源，都没兑现。  
没兑现，或者说，他没要。  
结婚第二年田柾国就从炙手可热的男明星转了幕后，迅速成为了国内数一数二的制作人。转了幕后，自然不再需要之前许诺的综艺、代言、曝光度。连带着田柾国整个人也低调了很多，不怎么在大众眼前露面，金泰亨想帮他带点热度，都无从带起。  
可以说，他们的婚姻到了现在，对田柾国来说确实早就无利可图。  
金泰亨扯了嘴角，觉得难堪。  
难为田柾国还跟他和和气气地演了三年。  
平心而论，不光是演。田柾国待他，实在是很不错。  
天冷了会提醒他加衣服，睡得晚会帮他热杯牛奶。有一次金泰亨生了病，在床上躺了三天三夜，田柾国一直陪在旁边，喂他喝水吃药，还陪他打游戏，给他讲笑话。  
说起来都是些小事。大概换做别人，田柾国也会这么好。甚至更好。  
而他对田柾国，实在算不上多好。  
态度也就那样，家务活也不怎么分担。就连合约上承诺的资源，到最后，都没给他。  
金泰亨想了想，捏着合约，去敲田柾国的房门。  
他们其实是分房睡的，只不过，田柾国经常和他睡在一起。  
会对他做那种事…也是因为血气方刚，需要人发泄吧。  
金泰亨垂了眼，觉得沮丧。  
田柾国在床上，总是一言不发，狠狠地折腾他。比起平常甚至有些凶。  
大概…他也不想对他这样，但又困于婚约，不好找别人吧。  
房门开了，田柾国脸色还是不太好看。  
“有事吗？”  
语气却还是挺温柔的。  
“田柾国，我想和你谈谈。”  
进了房间，田柾国坐在床上，金泰亨坐在沙发里。田柾国的房间时常是空的，金泰亨觉得陌生，其实就连田柾国本人，也不怎么来。  
“合约上没能完成的部分，我会回去和公司商量一下，看能不能以别的形式补给你。现金、房产、股票…这些都可以。”  
只要我有的，都可以给你。  
“嗯。”田柾国说，不太在意的模样：“随便你。”  
“还有…回去我会和公司商量，怎么写通稿。会尽量写得好看一些，免得以后被人家提离婚的事情，不好看。”  
托他的福，田柾国才二十三岁，就要变成离异男了。  
幸好没有领养小孩。金泰亨苦笑着想。  
田柾国不看他，漫不经心地“嗯”了一声：“还有事吗。”  
“还有…”金泰亨低头，猝不及防地，掉了串眼泪：“还有这三年，真的很对不起你。我很抱歉。”  
他是认真的，觉得对不起他。  
假如不是他，也许田柾国现在还在舞台上跳着舞，发着光。他明明有更好的路可以走…  
“从以前我就想说，你怎么这么爱和我道歉…”田柾国稍显不耐烦地回头，突然愣住：“…你哭了？”  
他下意识地抬起金泰亨的下巴，正巧看见一串眼泪滚下来。居然真的哭了。  
金泰亨吸吸鼻子，难堪地侧过头，擦眼睛：“对不起。”  
田柾国神色又冷了下来：“你不用道歉。”  
这下子是真的生气了。

11.  
离婚比金泰亨想象的要麻烦。  
“你们两个身上还有三个代言，都在合约期。还有泰亨上次录的那个节目，不是还秀了恩爱？前脚秀完，后脚就离婚，网友肯定不会放过这一点。就算要离，你们也要等个至少半年，才能公开。”  
代表坐在会议室里，完全一副公事公办的姿态。  
“就算这样，也一定要离吗？”  
田柾国没有思考太久，说：“可以先把手续办了，晚一点再公开也行。”  
“也行，”代表看他一眼，露出奇怪的表情：“但你这么着急做什么？你外头有人了？“  
“…没有。“  
他反常地迟疑了一下，甚至还先看了眼金泰亨，才说了没有。往往越是这样，越让人觉得有。  
“是恩星吗？“金泰亨问，扯了扯嘴角。  
心知自己本来就管不着田柾国喜欢谁，此时更是多说多错，但仍然管不住自己的嘴：“他挺好的，恭喜你。“  
谁知田柾国奇怪地看他一眼：“跟恩星有什么关系？“  
看傻子一样，金泰亨的心情却莫名好转起来。  
“倒是哥，办了手续以后，和别人在一起也方便点。“田柾国低头，短暂地笑了笑：”提前祝贺你。“  
他怎么会这样想？  
金泰亨正要反驳，就被敲门进来的经纪人打断了。  
“泰亨，下午还有剧本研读会，再不出发就迟到了。“  
金泰亨点头，说知道了，正要回头和田柾国理论，却看见男人又拉下一张脸，面无表情的样子。  
“祝哥一切顺利了。“田柾国说着，率先出了门。  
这人什么时候变得这么阴晴不定了啊？  
到了研读会的现场，金泰亨才发现，男二号居然换了人。  
朴影帝笑嘻嘻地坐在位置上。看到他来，还招手：“泰亨，你来了。“  
金泰亨后退一步，咬牙切齿地问小助理：“我没看错吧，怎么是他？“  
“剧组早就通知了，是泰亨哥你没注意。“小助理答得无奈：”我不是还提醒过你吗！“  
“哪次？“金泰亨问，一头雾水。  
“就是上次在你家，我问你这剧换人了，要和朴影帝合作，你还演不演。“  
金泰亨愣住，仔细思考了一下，完全不记得有这回事。  
“泰亨哥你当时大概忙着和田先生打游戏吧，对我说‘演演演’，就把我轰走了。“  
……得，这心不在焉的毛病，到底什么时候能改。  
金泰亨想着，又愣住：“这么说，田柾国也知道？“  
小助理想了想，点头：“田先生一般比较细心，既然我说了，他应该是听见了的。“  
…怪不得说他“和别人在一起“，还祝他”一切顺利“。  
金泰亨隐约感觉到田柾国是误会了。这误会，还很大。  
好不容易在朴影帝的骚扰下读完了剧本，金泰亨出了门，想去找田柾国说明白，又一时觉得忐忑极了。  
万一他不是因为这事才要离婚呢。万一他只是，不喜欢自己。  
或者更简单的，因为合约到期了。  
犹豫了半天，电话还是拨通了。  
就只是商量一下离婚的事情。金泰亨心想，然后顺便说些别的。  
但田柾国报出的地址，着实让他愣了一下。  
是间酒吧。  
……这小子真是能耐了！  
金泰亨憋着气，找去酒吧，又跟着服务员到了他的卡座，坐下。  
这里人多，他不方便，只好压低了帽檐，又拉高了口罩，鬼鬼祟祟的。反倒田柾国，就坦坦荡荡地露着脸，任人看。这里灯光昏暗，一时半刻倒也没人把他认出来。  
“是很重要的事情吗？“田柾国看着他，问。他面前的酒杯已经堆了不少，但看上去目光还挺清明。  
金泰亨都不知道，他酒量这样好。  
“你一个人在这里喝酒？“金泰亨问他，觉得匪夷所思。  
“写歌没灵感的时候会比较有帮助“，田柾国解释，又耸肩：”而且我不是离婚了吗，喝酒买醉也正常吧。“  
这话说得像开玩笑，又不像。金泰亨盯着他的眼睛，想从里面探出个究竟来：“和我离婚，你很难过吗？“  
田柾国不回答，也回过头，看着他：“哥今天来找我，到底是要做什么？“  
金泰亨正准备回答，田柾国又端起酒来：“算了，我不想听。“  
“别又是想道歉。“田柾国盯着酒杯，自言自语：”我最讨厌你道歉。“  
金泰亨这才察觉出来，田柾国好像是有点醉了。  
“为什么讨厌我道歉？“金泰亨问着，只觉得口干舌燥，也需要喝点酒，来压一压。  
“讨厌看你心虚的样子。“田柾国把胳膊支在桌子上，托着下巴，皱眉盯着他：”你把我当作他的替身，又觉得抱歉。既然这么喜欢，你怎么不直接去找他啊？“  
说完又喃喃：“不行，不要找他。他亲了你还不认账，人品不好。“  
他是真的醉了，不然不会说这么多话。  
金泰亨觉得心软得要命，像是已经被水泡化了。心软又心疼。他都不知道，原来田柾国一直这样想他。  
“柾国，“他看着他，说：“我没有喜欢他，我也不会去找他。”  
我喜欢的人是你，这话却藏在心里，哪怕连他醉了的时候，也不敢提。  
“金泰亨，”田柾国像是清醒了点，也看着他，说。  
“我们的协议结束了，我们之间没有任何关系了，”  
这是要和他划清界限的意思吗。  
金泰亨点头，觉得自己像现在这样，死缠烂打的，确实不太好看。  
但就算理智上这样想着，情感上也很难接受。  
“我知道了。我不会再来找你。”  
金泰亨胡乱地说着，起身想走。太丢脸了，他怕自己哭出来，会很难看。  
田柾国果然不喜欢他。  
“所以，”像是根本没在听他说了什么，田柾国盯着他喃喃：“我不会再遵守合约了。”  
“哪怕你不乐意…”他垂眸，凑过来，露出一个任性又得意的笑：“我也要亲你。”  
在金泰亨惊诧的目光中，他扯下那恼人的口罩，朝他柔软的唇瓣重重吻下去。  
不管不顾，又温柔至极。

尾声1.田柾国日记  
第一次见面的时候，田柾国只觉得金泰亨很漂亮。  
浅淡的发色，挂着细长的耳坠。和他们打了招呼走过的时候，身边的练习生捅他：“你闻到了吗？好香啊！“  
是很淡又很好闻的香气，田柾国一直描述不出来。和练习生身上的汗臭味比起来，实在是一个天上一个地下。  
田柾国其实没想过，两个人会有交集。  
他顺利地出道，又顺利地准备回归。在练习室练习的时候，突然被经纪人面色凝重地叫了出来。  
“大明星就是厉害，怕自己男朋友吃亏，居然还要拉你出来垫背。”朋友听说后，气不过，拉着他怒骂：“他们让你签你就签，你是不是傻的啊！”  
该怎么回答呢，田柾国一时也想不到答案。  
该说是条款足够诱人，还是代表的威胁足够可怕。  
倒不如说是，原本坚定的心情，在看到金泰亨的那一瞬间，就不可思议地、柔软地迟疑了一下。  
明明那人比自己年纪大，也要厉害得多。某一个瞬间，他却自不量力地想保护他。  
打完最后一场歌的时候，原本是想讨件礼物的。  
所以拿了请柬，听说他也在，就风尘仆仆地跑去找他。  
想要一个和他堂堂正正开始的机会。想问他，可不可以追他。  
至少哥也不讨厌他的吧？至少他记得自己喜欢什么，还会在背后偷偷听他的歌。但这点自信偏偏又被朴影帝的几句话，轻轻松松打翻在地。  
朴影帝说，他只不过是被当成了替身而已。  
就算是替身，紧紧抱住他的时候，也还是忍不住存了一点希冀。  
忍不住装了醉，忍不住又逗弄他。看他乖顺地躺在自己身下的时候，幸福得快要死掉了。  
但他却说了对不起。  
说什么都可以，为什么偏偏是对不起。  
对不起把他当作替身吗，对不起他不爱他却还要和他在一起？  
真是太好笑了。田柾国心想。自己怎么就沦落到这种可笑的境地。  
三周年那天，一反常态地接到他的电话，就算觉得蹊跷，他也还是激动得血液都要凝固了。  
他说他爱他。他是不是……不想和他离婚，也不想和他结束。  
但恩星的电话过于快地浇灭了他的这点幻想。  
“哦，刚刚那个电话啊？节目组安排的，金泰亨的助理还来节目组这边发了好大一通脾气。”  
原来他真这么不喜欢。田柾国想着，觉得自己可怜到凄惨。  
为什么就算三年来每天都和自己在一起，也还是忘不了那个人呢？  
为什么还要接有那人在的戏。  
田柾国觉得自己也不算嫉妒，就是单纯的看不惯。  
那男人狡猾又没担当，金泰亨怕不是被他骗了。  
这样想着，忍不住又在喝到迷糊的时候，抓着他不放。  
“他就那么值得你喜欢吗？他不是好人。”  
还有更多的坏话没办法说出口。就算可怜巴巴的，田柾国也想尽力维持风度。  
“喜欢我不好吗。”终于忍不住委屈地，有点哽咽地喃喃：“哥喜欢我不好吗。我会对你很好的。”  
“好。”  
是金泰亨吗，嘴巴一张一合，对着他说着些什么。  
“好。”  
居然觉得，他说了好。

尾声2.一个论坛体  
题目：有没有人觉得田金夫夫最近越发的甜了啊！！！  
发帖时间：2019-12-31  
1L：如题！！！昨天金影帝生日，田大佬居然登了sns，还发了首歌！！！！这歌词甜腻腻的，一看就是给老婆写的啊！！！！！虽然他俩早就结婚了但我还是忍不住为这神仙爱情流眼泪！！！前段时间放消息说两人要离婚的无良媒体在哪里！！！！你们没有心！！！！  
2L：还有，不知道有没有人看过这个[图片.jpg]前几天他俩逛超市被偶遇了，据偶遇的妹子说他俩超甜啊！！金影帝还撒娇！！在冰柜前面，好像是想让老公给买冰激淋！！最后被老公残忍拖走了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
3L：田柾国：虽然我年纪比较小，但我总有一种在当爹的错觉  
4L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说当爹的你没有心！！！  
5L：说田柾国当爹的，一定没看过这张经典动图[动图.gif]  
6L：卧槽！！！！这是什么时候的图！我怎么没见过  
7L：我见过！！！！啊啊啊哥哥A爆了啊！！！！  
8L：给新粉解释一下：那张图是两年前，夫夫两个一起出席活动的时候，因为那天来的粉丝太多所以哥哥直接把田大佬紧紧拽到自己身后了！！！田大佬那么A的人，在哥哥身边，居然软成了一只小绵羊！！！！  
9L；能屈能伸田柾国  
10L：我的软只对哥哥可见.jpg  
11L：哥哥康康弟弟吧[图片.jpg] [图片.jpg] [图片.jpg]你弟这肌肉水平怎么可能是小绵羊！别被他绵软的外表欺骗了！！！  
12L：？楼上的在想什么 田大佬身材什么样金泰亨难道会不知道吗  
13L：笑容突然邪恶.jpg  
14L：我还小，让我下车.jpg  
15L：话说有没有人看了影帝这个新采访[视频.avi] 一个结婚纪念日惊喜电话 我一个已婚妇女居然被弟弟苏到腿软  
16L：woc  
17L：woc  
18L：woc  
19L：田柾国不愧是歌手出身。这嗓音我可以！  
20L：可以也不是你的！！！！！！  
21L：而且金泰亨这个害羞的表情是怎么回事啊！！！老夫老夫了怎么还这么轻易就脸红了！！！  
22L：很难想象这一对每天在家都是如何互撩  
23L：大概是，弟弟露出肌肉声音低沉地说我爱你，然后哥哥可爱地羞红了脸这样的神仙家庭吧  
24L：一时不知道该羡慕哪个  
25L：szd  
26L：szd  
27L：你们这些xx，脑子有病吧。他俩假结婚的事情圈内人都知道，你们这些脑子不清醒的人嗑什么嗑呢！  
28L：酸鸡去死  
29L：酸鸡去死  
30L：酸鸡去死  
31L：酸鸡去死！！！！！！！

金泰亨打下一行感叹号，气呼呼地关了手机。  
“我不上网了，上网使人生气！“  
田柾国好笑地看他，把他手机收好，又在他额头上亲了一口。  
“顺顺毛，不生气。“  
金泰亨受了惊似的，睁大了眼睛，捂住额头，看他。  
“？”田柾国：“怎么了？”  
“你亲我！！！！”  
害，不行。金泰亨捡起手机，疯狂地一阵敲打。  
田柾国被他一惊一乍的勾起了好奇心，忍不住凑了脑袋去看。

32L：我俩好着呢！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
